Hola y Adiós
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: One Shot basado en el art de Kara e Ichi a la mexicana, en una escena del Día de Muertos. Fic dedicado en especial a los seguidores de la página de FB "Fierro, Burazas" (: muchas gracias por su apoyo.


**Autor:**

Este fic va para los seguidores de "Fierro, Burazas" (por poco escribo "pariente" xD) agradeciéndoles los likes y que se unan a nuestra corriente de necedad sin sentido alguno. Sabemos que el mundo del fandom es difícil, y en un principio, creímos que nuestras tonterías no iban a ir a ninguna parte. Fue sorpresivo que en menos de una semana hubiéramos llegado a más de 500 likes. Ahora llevamos más de tres mil y sigue trepando, con todo que Osomatsu-san ya terminó, al parecer, el gusto por este anime pesa demasiado.

¡Gracias!

MiriMaxwell

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu en plena costumbre del día de muertos.

* * *

 **Hola y Adiós**

* * *

Ichimatsu arrastraba los pies alrededor del altar. El incienso le picaba la nariz, le traía cierto bienestar que no mostraba por su semblante cansado. Las ofrendas minaban la habitación con un aroma dulzón que le llenaban los pulmones: Chocolate, tamales, pan dulce, un vaso de cerveza recién servida; por la textura del alcohol supo de que marca se trataba. Sonrió de lado por unos instantes hasta que por inercia, tomó una de las fotografías. Cerró los ojos y sostuvo el cuadro contra el pecho. Era imposible estar de acuerdo con las decisiones de La Catrina.

Las fotos fueron cayendo una a una y el contenido de la taza de chocolate vibró. Ichimatsu escuchó un maullido, y unas patitas naranjas aparecieron debajo de la mesa, arañando el mantel. El chico se puso de rodillas y abrazó a Nyanko para que no continuase tirando la ofrenda. El gato ronroneó y chocó su nariz húmeda contra la mejilla de su amo. Ichimatsu apretujó al gato, pedía una especie de consuelo por la sensación de melancolía que se apropiaba al observar las fotografías. Nyanko brincó de sus brazos a la mesa y metió el hocico en la taza de chocolate, dando otro brinco al suelo, para meterse de nuevo debajo del altar.

Ichimatsu levantó las fotografías, cada imagen describía un recuerdo que no pudo darle cronología: "¿En verdad ocurrió?", "¿Esto fue así?", "¿No fue de este modo?", "Tsk... Tsk... Que problematico, esto jamás ocurrió". Colocó las fotos en distintas formas creyendo en su orden correcto. Ichimatsu bajó la mirada, y sobre la mesa, encontró una cajetilla de cigarros que se perdía entre la blancura del mantel. Le urgía fumar para hacer más leve su ansiedad.

—Buraza, así no van las fotografías.

Ichimatsu alejó sus dedos de la cajetilla.

—No las colocaste bien— Karamatsu le apretó el hombro y lo hizo a un lado para que viera como se hacen las cosas.

Las fotos quedaron erguidas sobre la mesa, ninguna parecía irse de espaldas por la falta de cuidado de Ichimatsu. Cada uno de los recuerdos quedó alineado de acuerdo a cuando sucedió. Karamatsu le sonreía a las fotos y les sacaba brillo para que se apreciaran más. Así era todo con él: una concentración de luz que lastimaba los ojos. Ichimatsu retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y desvío la mirada al suelo. Tardó un par de minutos en aceptar lo que ocurría, y sí el tacto sobre su hombro era real o al fin enloquecía. Pero sobre la tela flotaba la energía de Karamatsu, cálida y confiable, a punto de evaporarse por que toda acción contiene un final.

—Perfect— Karamatsu colocó la última fotografía y le metió el dedo al chocolate que Nyanko probó de primero. Estaba rico.

Ichimatsu no le dijo nada por probar la ofrenda, por que estaba en él nunca decir nada por mucho que quisiera. Optó por mirar a su hermano por largo rato, como si lo juzgase, pero en sus ojos no había nada más que dudas. Karamatsu sintió la mirada y le respondió con una sonrisa. Allí estaba aquel don que a Ichimatsu le causaba intriga "¿Cómo es que sonríe tan fácil?" y se perdió en el gesto alegre, para ver si comprendía el por que de su existencia. Los hermanos se observaron, volviéndose amos del tiempo y prohibiéndole a este que se atreviera a correr. Ni un tic tac del reloj de la cocina, ni una interrupción de alguno de los otros hermanos, ni el sonido del teléfono. Sin tiempo ni espacio, sólo los cuerpos suspendiéndosee en una mirada que jamás iba a terminar.

—¿Qué haces aquí...?— Ichimatsu movió la eternidad y la transformó en mortal al soltar palabra.

Karamatsu se peinó el cabello con las manos, haciendo que su flequillo quedará para atrás y se apreciaran por completo sus cejas pobladas. Otra vez jugaba al galán de novela, siendo demasiado cliché hasta para si mismo. Ichimatsu enjutó las cejas, sentía picazón en sus nudillos blancos por meterle un buen golpe; pero toda esa violencia se difuminó cuando Karamatsu avanzó hacía él. Un calor se aporreó de golpe sobre su piel, concentrándose en sus mejillas. Allí estaban las manos de su hermano mayor, sosteniéndolo para que no se fuera. Ichimatsu tragó saliva y el cuerpo le tembló por miedo a una cercanía que ya le resultaba desconocida.

—Kusomatsu...

—Ichimatsu...

La distancia entre ellos se agrietaba unicamente por los escasos centímetros de nariz a nariz. Ichimatsu no le desvió la mirada. Karamatsu lo tomó a una invitación para algo más que unas simples caricias. El beso se dio entre lágrimas, tan desiguales como sus personalidades: Ichimatsu mantuvo los ojos abiertos sobre los marcos; cada recuerdo se volvía más nítido, más real y aceptaba que las cosas así pasaron y nunca serán de otro modo mientras se mantengan presentes: Durmiendo, paseando, viendo televisión, jugando con los gatos, viendo a Karamatsu tocar la guitarra, más y más recuerdos de cuando le existía la vida. Karamatsu explotaba su amor con sus labios, el beso era profundo y salado por sus lágrimas infiltrándose en su boca. Apretaba los ojos, mantenía la fuerza para que continuaran juntos. El incienso perdía su aroma y rogaba por más fuego para volverse a encender. Nyanko veía como la flama de las velas danzaba con nerviosismo y agrandaba una sombra sobre la pared, ¿de quién de los hermanos sería, si por fuera son tan iguales?

El gato se metió entre las piernas de los amantes, restregándose para pedir atención. Luego, salió corriendo y en cada maullido parecía llamar a Ichimatsu. El beso se rompió cuando el dueño del gato empujó a Karamatsu, este sonrió por qué era lo máximo que habían durado de ese modo. ¿Qué hay que pensar de una sonrisa alegre en medio de tanto llanto? Preguntenle a los recuerdos, son los mejores testigos.

—¡Te extraño!— gritó Karamatsu metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Ichimatsu fue deteniendo su correr fofo y torpe, hasta quedar con la espalda curva. Sin voltearse, le respondió: —Puede... Que yo también...


End file.
